


“I don’t ever want to live without you.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, I almost forgot to tag that, Please protect Tim Drake thank you, Sometimes I think about Tim's height being around 160-ish without knowing whether it's true or not, and I scream because of the height differences between Tim and the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “I don’t ever want to live without you,” came Tim’s whisper.





	“I don’t ever want to live without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of laughed at the difference in the - enthusiasm? Of people reading the male!Tim versus the female!Tim because of several reasons I won't state hahhah
> 
> This is still a plan but I'm thinking of updating it every week? Like - one male!Tim update and one female!Tim update but like I said, I wouldn't trust me if I were you. You know what, in case I bring anything up regarding the fanfiction, just ignore it. Really. I have the attention span of a mosquito and the memory of a goldfish, a terrible combination really. Thus why don't take my words literally.
> 
> Back on topic, this fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

It was Jason’s turn to make breakfast today. He decided to make pancakes and waffles along with bacons and eggs, anything he was hungry for, honestly speaking. He was sure Tim wouldn’t mind, that kid had no right to complain anyway.

Jason put the mug of steaming coffee onto the counter, he was sure it was how Tim would find her way into the kitchen, by following the smell of the freshly brewed pot of coffee. It was both amazing and very concerning.

Just as he predicted, the long-haired girl’s presence was announced by the thudding of her feet dragging themselves on the floor. He didn’t hide the smile forming on his lips and flipped the pancakes with ease as her hands wrapped around his waist from behind.

He could feel her face rubbing against his back, snuggling him with a muffled hum in contentment. Jason snickered at that, he put the said pancake onto the nearby plate before it got burnt and turned his body around so that Tim was now facing him.

Well–facing his chest but what’s the difference really?

He ran his fingers through her messy jet-black locks and kissed the crown of her head. “Morning, beautiful,” he mused whilst cupping her cheek with one hand and stroking her back with the other.

Tim made a sound in the back of her throat at the gesture, Jason would just like to call it Tim’s version of purring, and rested her chin on his chest. “Good morning, handsome,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him chuckle.

He ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek lightly, “Go stuff your stomach with coffee,” he huffed fondly, keeping an eye out for her in case she was about to bump into something because she was walking with her eyes closed.

Jason could hear the small shuffling of Tim’s clothes against the stool and once making sure she didn’t accidentally harm herself in the process, he decided to cook the last amount of batter and turn it into a delicious pancake.

“I don’t ever want to live without you,” came Tim’s whisper.

That was enough for Jason to drop the pancake on his spatula back onto the frying pan. What the fuck?

Slowly, he turned his body to face Tim who was holding a mug of coffee close to her, she seemed to realize what it sounded like and as if a red bomb dropped in their faces, they both turned dark red.

Jason gaped at her before he hurried to turn the stove off in order not to burn the pancake. “I’m–you were talking to the coffee,” it was a rhetorical question and Jason couldn’t help but to pinch the bridge of his nose as he held the urge to sigh at his own stupidity.

Tim’s mouth opened and closed for a while as if she were a fish that was out of its waters before she cleared her throat and pressed her lips onto the rim of the mug. “I was,” she mumbled softly then sipped the liquid, eyes darting elsewhere.

“But that doesn’t mean I want to live without you though!” she clarified then, abruptly standing up and walking towards Jason. “You know how my brain won’t function properly until I’ve had my first cup of coffee,” somehow, Jason wanted to laugh at her expression.

Tim looked very uncomfortable and she was flushed all the way down to her neck. Call him mean but Tim looked overly adorable like this. So all he had to do was just watch her as she got more and more flustered–she was already leaning from one foot to the other for God’s sake–and staring her down was a way to make her even more nervous in a way.

Jason was loving every single moment of this. It was _gold_.

Somewhere from the corner of his brain, there was Dick’s voice telling him to ‘stop it, you’re making Tim really ruffled!’ and that was when he stopped. “It’s all right, Timmers, I understand,” Jason ruffled her jet-black hair once again.

Tim looked relieved, the tension in her body gradually disappearing. “You do?” and Jason nodded solemnly as to answer her question.

She exhaled and Jason _almost_ felt bad for teasing her, key word being almost. “Go and eat your waffles, Tim,” and with a small quirk of a smile, Tim trotted back to the stool.

Tim still looked nervous though and Jason opted not to comment on it. He put the pancakes onto the current stack of them and put it down in front of her. Swiftly opening the fridge, Jason took the carton of orange juice from the side and poured some for himself.

He could sense the wary glances Tim sent his way but he didn’t point it out, maybe he _was_ a little hurt that Tim wasn’t talking to him about it. His eye twitched at the imaginary laugh Dick was aiming at him, _bastard_.

They ate breakfast in peace, Tim was still jittery about what happened earlier and Jason couldn’t really blame it. It must’ve felt like she had proposed to him when she was drunk or something. Something Jason knew the feeling of _very damn well_.

Considering that today was Sunday, Jason put his arm on the table and propped his chin with his hand as he hummed. With Tim putting the dishes in the background, Jason found himself talking.

“We’re running out on food,” there was some clinking and clattering here and there and Jason knew that Tim was washing the dishes.

As Jason came to her side, she handed him the cleansed plate. “Supermarket?” was all she questioned.

He made a low hum in agreement and bobbed his head a little to make his point. “Supermarket,” he parroted.

When they were finished with the dishes, Jason put his leather jacket on and waited for Tim to appear next to him. She made her presence known through hugging him from behind and squeezed him gently as Jason froze on the spot.

Tim got ahead of him and opened the door, stepping outside first. Jason was left to stare at her back with a little confusion on his face. He shook his head and followed her, closing and locking the door behind him.

Their journey to the nearby supermarket was quiet from Tim’s side, Jason was just making small talk along the way but Tim still seemed to be troubled. _Now that’s not good_ , Jason thought to himself.

Jason wrapped an arm around her waist, tucking her against his side when she was about to bump into someone and she stumbled into him. She let out a started squeak, Jason snorted at that, and fisted his jacket for a slight moment.

“You need to get your head out of the clouds, Timmers,” was all he said as her face turned into a beautiful shade of red.

Tim met his eyes then looked away with a low mumble of ‘okay’. Thankfully, she didn’t push him away or anything, Jason took that as a good sign and rested his cheek onto the crown of her head.

“I can hear you thinking from up here, Timbo,” the purpose of him calling her nicknames was to make her feel less antsy; Jason hoped it was working though.

She scowled at him, cheeks dusted red. Jason was briefly distracted at how the red suited her–she _was_ Red Robin after all. “Shut up, Jay. You’re not that taller than me,” it was a lie and they both knew it.

Jason snickered as he let go of her to take the trolley, “Whatever you say, princess,” he mused with a playful smile on his lips, watched as she huff, and roll her eyes.

Tim went ahead to take some stuffs such as eggs, bacons, milk, cereal, jam, and bread. The rest of it would be snacks but when they stopped in the coffee isle, Jason could see Tim fidgeting nervously.

“What? Remembering what happened earlier, Timmy?” he teased but didn’t expect what she said next.

“I was saying it to you,” her words came in a hurry and Jason could only look at her with wide eyes, “Earlier, when I said ‘I don’t want to live without you’,” she turned even redder; Jason thought that it would be impossible.

“I was talking about you,” she whispered, playing with the hem of her oversized sweater and turned her head away.

Tim took the brand of coffee she would usually drink and dumped it into the trolley. She fast-walked away from Jason, not giving him a chance to reply. It took Jason a few seconds to comprehend what she meant and by the time he did, she already disappeared.

It didn’t take him long to find her though, she was in the corner of the isle, tucked away against the walls as she hugged her knees and burying her face on them. From this angle, Jason could really see how small she could get. Tim was so _precious_ it thawed the ice in his evil heart.

He let go of the trolley to crouch in front of her, voice soft as if to calm a frightened animal. “Timmy?”

Tim twitched at the call of her name, but otherwise showed no other movement. “Leave me alone, Jason,” Jason could still see how red her ears were.

Jason winced with a shrug, “Afraid I can’t do that, Timbers. I’m not gonna let some stranger take you home. What if you get kidnapped by the store manager or some shit, huh? Who knows what they’re gonna do to you,” he clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval.

He could hear Tim’s light snort and it made the corner of his lips to twitch upwards. “And hey, you know what?” Tim raised her head a little so that she was looking at him through her knees and Jason tucked a few strands behind her ear.

“I wouldn’t wanna live without you either,” he knocked their foreheads together and smiled when Tim slowly uncurled herself.

“Now, can I take you out along with my groceries, madam?” his tone was playful and it brought Tim to smile as well.

“Cheesy bastard,” was all Tim’s comment as she punched him on the chest, it didn’t hurt– _much_.

Jason counted that as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing and that's about it probably.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you happen to have any ideas, I'm always open to almost everything so yeah.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
